thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Horns of Hammerad
The Horns of Hammerad, or simple Horns, is/was a Silver-ranked Adventurer team that is active in Izril. After killing an Adult Creler, the Horns advanced to a Gold-rank team. They also obtain the official title of Hell’s Wardens from the Blighted Kingdom. Original group The group was originally formed by Calruz, Ceria and GerialChapter 2.27, two years before the events of Volume 1. Sostrom and Hunt also belonged to their senior members. These five were the longest and most dedicated Horns, each of them had also spent the years before in other adventuring groups.Chapter 1.00 H Other members joined the Horns of Hammerad less than a year before their arrival at Liscor, in case of at least two Warriors only a month before that. Among these junior members were Terr, Coblat, GrimsoreChapter 1.02 R, Barr and Marian. These were the ten Horns of Hammerad that entered the Ruins of Liscor. Some junior members, like Marian, signed on with the Horns only as temporary members, openly stating that they would leave once the group made a major haul. This also explains the fluctuation among them, as the Horns were still twelve members strong when Ryoka encountered them the first time. For example, prior to their arrival at Liscor, the Mage PeminacChapter 1.06 R must have left the Horns of Hammerad. History of the original group The Horns of Hammerad were introduced as a group of twelve adventurers of around Level 20 each, fighting a Lich in the Ruins of Albez, when Ryoka delivered a batch of potions to them, which earned Ryoka their lasting gratitude.Chapter 1.04 R After their successful run in Albez, the Horns stayed for a while in Celum and then went to Esthelm to debate about their next dungeon run into the Ruins of Liscor.Chapter 1.11 R The Horns of Hammerad were then part of the well-prepared expedition of five silver-rank adventuring teams into the Ruins of Liscor, along with the Silver Spears, the Flawless Flights, the Circle of Reneë, Kyrial’s Pride, and the individual Tactician Olesm. While in the ruins, the adventuring group triggered the release of Skinner, a lesser guardian of the Ruins, and inadvertently led to his attack on Liscor. In that attack, the Horns of Hammerad were decimated; it was first believed that only Ceria survived, by hiding in stone coffins with Olesm. She was soon rescued after sending a distress signal to Pisces, using a coded message they had learned while at Wistram.Chapter 2.05 Gerial, Hunt, Terr, Coblat, Grimsore, Sostrom, BarrChapter 6.11 and Marian died in the ruins. Gerial's, Sostrom'sChapter 1.02 H and Hunt's2.04 deaths and/or corpses were explicitly shown or mentioned. New Horns of Hammerad The Horns of Hammerad reformed with new members of Ceria, Yvlon, Pisces, and Ksmvr.Chapter 2.00 H History of the reformed Horns They were funded by Erin to go on their first major expedition, to the Ruins of Albez.Chapter 2.27 Their exploration led to the discovery of a previously unknown Mage's quarters, and the triggering of a fire construct, leading to the destruction of most of the remaining artifacts. Although the group was injured, with Yvlon suffering permanently fused metal to her skin, they successfully brought hundreds of pounds of melted gold and gems out of Albez to Ocre. However, the group decided to forfeit the majority of their treasure to provide repatriations to those who had died in Liscor due to Skinner's attack.Chapter 3.09 They sent the magical treasures they discovered with Ryoka to Invrisil to be appraised. After leaving Ocre, the Horns came to Celum where they met up with Erin, who had been stuck in the city due to threats of Goblin Raids.Chapter 3.24 They participated in a guard mission to deliver Erin back to Liscor with the wagon driver Termin. Prior to departing on this mission, Pisces and Ksmvr traveled back to Albez to recover a magical artifact from the Mage's quarters, a door with an embedded teleportation spell. Erin asked for and received the door, and created a magical teleportation link between a connected entry in Octavia's shop. While returning to Liscor, the Horns met Teriarch, passed through the ruined city of Esthelm, before arriving back at the Wandering Inn. After returning back to Liscor, the Horns teamed up with Griffon Hunt and the Halfseekers in coordinating the combined rescue of Esthelm by the cities of Liscor and Celum. They participated in the Christmas celebrations hosted by Erin. After Ryoka's return from Invrisil, they were equipped with significantly upgraded equipment, primarily as a result of the sale of a magic wand recovered from the Mage's Quarters.Chapter 4.10 The Horns currently live in the Wandering Inn. Equipment * Healing Potion - High-Grade (x1) * Sustenance Provide Potion - High-Grade (x1) * Breathing Potion - High-Grade (x2) * Several tiny circular, flat stones, each one enchanted to shed Light for twenty four hours before fading until exposed to sunlight for an equal amount of time. * Leather Ball; onto the ball was an angry faced stitched with a red thread. The instant the stitched face is touched with a rather strong force it contorts and emits an ear-piercing shriek. After activation, the ball is to be thrown towards the desired location. It aggressively seeks out any living creature in the nearby area, excluding those in a general radius of activation. If no quarry is found it will return. Members Current Members Former Members Trivia * Before the group went into the Ruins of Liscor, the Horns of Hammerad had 3 mages: Ceria, Sostrom, and Marian, with the strength in that order.Chapter 1.40 Peminac, another mage, was not counted among them, making it likely he left the group off-screen or was forgotten by the author. While it was never stated directly that he was a member of the team, it was implied. * Brunkr was interested in joining the Horns shortly after becoming a Knight.Chapter 4.28 * The Horns are the 1268th team to kill an Adult Creler at the Silver-rank level.Chapter 6.67 Gallery Horns of Hammerad by DemonicCriminal.jpg |The Horns battling Warmage Thresk's fire golem by DemonicCriminal Horns by DemonicCriminal.jpg | by DemonicCriminal Picnic by DemonicCriminal.jpg | by DemonicCriminal References Category:Groups/Organisations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Silver-rank Adventurers Category:Gold-rank Adventurers Category:Horns of Hammerad